User talk:Rose Hathaway
http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/thehungergames/images/9/9b/Wanttakehave.png http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/thehungergames/images/3/34/Slytherin.png Welcome Hi, welcome to The Hunger Games Role-Playing Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Rose Hathaway page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Mikalmt (Talk) 05:50, February 4, 2012 What would I do without you? Hey, What would I do without you? I don't [[User:Mikalmt|'like Rose,']] [[User talk:Mikalmt|'okay? >:(']] 12:35, February 4, 2012 (UTC) I don't know, what would ''ya do? :P that hathaway runaway~ 20:50, February 4, 2012 (UTC) This wiki would open ALOT later '''I don't' [[User:Mikalmt|'like Rose,']] [[User talk:Mikalmt|'okay? >:(']] 01:44, February 5, 2012 (UTC) And you would tear out your hair and wail 'WHY IS THERE NO ONE HERE AS GOOD AS HER???' :P that hathaway runaway~ 01:45, February 5, 2012 (UTC) Yup. :P I don't [[User:Mikalmt|'like Rose,']] [[User talk:Mikalmt|'okay? >:(']] 02:09, February 5, 2012 (UTC) Re:District profiles OK ill get right on it!! XD ~ilovepeeta~ ''"Because she came here with me. . ."'' 07:38, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Thanks!! and I wanted to know like how are the character pages supposed to be like the ones that we make? ~ilovepeeta~ ''"Because she came here with me. . ."'' 07:58, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Ohhhh OK thanks! XD ~ilovepeeta~ ''"Because she came here with me. . ."'' 08:04, February 11, 2012 (UTC) hmm? hmmm? Mopping Is A Firewhisky Drunkard Forever Talk 23:00, February 11, 2012 (UTC) AWESOME!! Hey Rose the pages look AMAZING! Good job! Also this is gonna sound funny but Everdeen wants to know what people look like, so could you post a pic of yourself? We all did it! If you dont thats fine......BTW we are on chat like right now on the hunger games wiki! ~ilovepeeta~ ''"Because she came here with me. . ."'' 08:32, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Ok but when you get a chance upload one! For Everdeens sake! LOL jk ~ilovepeeta~ ''"Because she came here with me. . ."'' 08:38, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Ok For Sure! XD ~ilovepeeta~ ''"Because she came here with me. . ."'' 08:43, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Alright(: That doesn't matter, but I'm not very good editing, only in.. Nothing ;S. I will try to help, where I can help Luke1998 09:42, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Rose... I know, I purposely copied it because I needed their code.... *smacks head* It's fine... Mikalmt [[User:Mikalmt|'loves']] [[User talk:Mikalmt|'The Fray!']] 09:55, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Yup... go on MSN. Mikalmt [[User:Mikalmt|'loves']] [[User talk:Mikalmt|'The Fray!']] 10:02, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Hey Do you think you can fix the Districts? Mikalmt [[User:Mikalmt|'loves']] [[User talk:Mikalmt|'The Fray!']] 10:03, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Le Astrid's Speech Bubble http://hungergamesroleplaying.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Astrid Hi. I was just wondering if you needed any help getting this wiki ready?Ravenclaw Eagles14!!!!! 04:16, March 28, 2012 (UTC) Chat Moderator Hi there! I know I wouldn't be the best staff (seeming as I just joined and i'm pretty confused on this wiki) but I know you from The Hunger Games Wiki and I'm on chat a lot. Because of this, I think i'd make a pretty good chat moderator. Rainbow Shifter 10:14, March 31, 2012 (UTC) Okay thanks! Take your time, the site is coming along really well! Rainbow Shifter 14:26, April 2, 2012 (UTC)